Nameless - Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood
by AngelSnowflakeOffical
Summary: What's your name?" "I don't have a name." "How can you not have a name?" "By not having any memories." What would you do if you woke up in the middle of the desert and had almost no memories? A few years after the Promise Day.
1. Prologue

**Description:**

What's your name?"

"I don't have a name."

"How can you not have a name?"

"By not having any memories."

What would you do if you woke up in the middle of the desert and had no memories?

Post Promise Day*

 **Prologue**

 _Twisted Metal,_

 _Fire flickers,_

 _My eyes closed shut,_

 _Waiting for death to consume me, eat me whole._

 _"Please, just one more chance. One more chance to live my life. One more chance is all I ask. I'll give anything."_

 _"Foolish humans."_

 **.o0o.**

I open my eyes to see a blue sky and a bright sun glaring down at me which causes me to narrow my eyes and make them water as my eyes try to adjust to the sudden change of there being light.

I lift up my hands, despite how stiff my arms were to wipe at my now watery eyes, courtesy of the sun's brightness. I go to sit up but freeze when I felt a sharp pain rip through me which causes me to let out a gasp.

I shake my head, which felt as if someone had hit me over the head with a sledgehammer. Despite the aching in my muscles, I pushed myself into a sitting position with my legs stretched out in front of me. I wiped off some sweat that was coming down my forehead before taking in my surroundings.

It was a deserted sandy desert as far as the eye could see. I groan before rubbing my eyes. I open them again to see that I was still in the middle of the desert. So I'm not dreaming apparently.

Why am I in the middle of the desert? That was one of the first questions that crossed my mind before wondering why I couldn't remember anything.

Running a hand through my messy and knotted brown hair while ignoring the pain I felt in my muscles. I decided to force myself on to my feet. My legs felt stiff when I moved them as if they had been kept in one position for too long.

While standing, I looked down at myself to see that I was wearing a black t-shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans and then a pair of black and pink shoes.

I made a face. What kind of person wears almost all black in the middle of a hot desert?

"It's already hot enough here but to be wearing dark clothing in this heat. What kind idiot am I?" I mutter to myself

I sigh before placing my hands on my hips. I looked around at the surrounding area again. How long have I been asleep for? So many questions were running through my mind that when I decided to take a step back. My foot came into contact with something, which threw me off balance and caused me to fall back on my butt.

Annoyance laced across my face as I looked to see a squarish looking black and white object that sat between my legs. I glared at it in annoyance before taking a deep breath and move mydelf to sit on my knees with the backpack in front of me.

I dust off the sand that had gotten onto my clothes when I fell. I looked back at the backpack again before taking it into my hands. My eyes widen with a jolt of realization of what this backpack could mean.

This could the answer to all of my questions! The thought caused hope to swell in my chest as I threw the lid open so then I could see what it held. I frown in disappoint when I noticed there were only three items in the backpack. A notebook, and a water bottle.

Disappointment gnawed at my heart before I decided to take out the notebook. "Well, I guess it won't hurt to at least trying look through ya," I muttered to myself.

Placing the bag back onto the ground. I open the notebook to the first page. The page was empty with the exception of four words that were written in black ink.

 **Enjoy your new life.**

Now feeling even more puzzled, I raised an eyebrow at this. What in the world was that opposed to mean?

My eyes suddenly widen as I watched the words I had just read slowly start to disappear before my eyes.

The hell? Was the only thing that crossed my mind as I sat there in shock at what had just happened, now staring at the completely empty white notebook paper. I started flipping through the notebook. Hoping, praying that'll find something, anything that could be of use to me. But there was nothing, absolutely nothing in this notebook.

I let out a sigh before slamming the book shut, feeling greatly disheartened at not being able to find any answers.

But shortly after I closed the book. The book slowly begin to fade itself. My eyes widen at the sight of it disappearing before my eyes before I let out a screech as I let go of it and jump back.

The book hung in mid air until it completely disappeared.

It was slient as I stood there, staring at the spot where the book had been before rubbing my face with my hands as a groan slip past my lips.

I shook my head as I took a deep breath before lifting my head from my hands and bending down to zip up the backpack before tucking it into my arms and swinging the straps around my shoulders and pulling them over my shoulders.

I pull my long hair out from under the backpack before looking down at my wrists. Wondering if I had a hair tie. Relief filled me when I found one on my right wrist.

I grab hold of my long brown hair and begin pulling the black hair tie around it into a high ponytail, as a way to keep it out of my face as I walked across this desert.

"Now then, let's get this show on the road then," I tell myself before taking a step in a random direction that only God knows where it'll take me.

 **Author Note:** Updates will be Wednesdays now.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - The Wandering Girl**

After walking for who knows how long, I come stumbling upon a small bustling town.

I observe the scene of the town peoples moving about, talking, laughing as I stopped walking and stood off to the side, leaning against a building, to avoid getting into anyone's way while I try to figure out what to do next.

Everyone here seem so nice. Maybe I could ask them for help. I immediately shake my head at the thought as I let out a soft sigh.

I bet if I were to try and ecplain to nayone my situation that they'll probably think that I'm crazy or that I'm just some kid trying to play some tricks on the adults. I don't want to be causing unnecessary trouble.

I stare down at the ground with my arms crossed over my chest as I was in deep thoughts. Still trying to figure out what do next.

I lift up my head when I hear the sound of footsteps coming closer to me. I looked to the side to see what appears to be a young woman and a young man talking to each other.

The young woman had brown hair but her bangs appeared to be dyed a pink color, her eyes were a dark brown which seemed to hold a sense of kindness. Her smile lit up her face which seemed to be filled with warmth. The white dress contrasted well with her dark skin. In her hands was a basket full of apples.

The young man though has long blonde hair that was pulled back in a ponytail which went past his shoulders and his eyes were a golden color and seemed to hold amusement in them and had a grin on his face. He was wearing a simple long white coat and a black shirt and in his hand was a suitcase.

They were talking and laughing and it appears that they weren't walking towards me and were just going to walk past me, to my relief. That was until the woman caught me staring at them.

"Oh! Hi there!" I jumped slightly in suprise when she greeted me. I watch her carefully as she walked closer to me with the young man behind her. "I don't believe I've seen you around here before which means your new, right?"

I only nod as I wasn't sure as to what I should say to her. Only deciding to watching there moments carefully as they stood in front of me.

"Where are your parent's kid?" The blonde haired man asked which causes the woman and me to look at him.

The woman then looks back at me with a worried look on her face. "Where are your parents?"

I frown slightly at the question. How old did they think I was? Of course, not that I know how old I was. I still don't appreciate being treated as if I was a child through.

My eyes widen slightly as I remember there question. If I tell them the truth, what are the chances they will believe me?

Was the only thought that crossed my mind before I opened my mouth to answer them. "Oh..well..uh, I don't have any. I live with my older siblings and I was heading to where they live. But I don't where the closest train station is." I answered with a lie.

The blonde haired man raised an eyebrow at me as he closely studied me. Clearly not believing a word I say which causes me to flash him an innocent smile. I watch as his frowns deepens before turning my attention back to the dark skinned woman who had a bright smile on her face.

"Oh, well my friend Edward here was just heading there himself. I'm sure he won't mind showing you the way there."

Edward rolls his eyes as he turns to face the woman. "As long as she's not a bother then I don't mind." Says Edward as he looks back at me.

"Anyways, my name is Rose, What's your name?" The woman asked me.

My eyes blink a few times as I thought about it. My name? To be honest, I don't even know what my name is or my age for that matter. My mind went blank as I wasn't expecting the question. I look down at the ground before looking up to meet there eyes as I try to come up with a name to give to them. "O-oh, it's um, S-Sand-dy. It's Sandy." I answered.

"Well, it's lovely to meet you, Sandy," Rose tells me warmly.

Edward just stares at me with uncertainty in his eyes.

I don't think he believes me.

I open my mouth to reply to Rose but right then and there, my stomach decided to let out a growl. I felt my cheeks redden in embarrassment.

Rose still had a smile on her face as she reached into her basket and grabbed an apple from the basket before she stuck her arm out. "Here, have an apple, it's not good to travel on an empty stomach."

My mouth watered at the sight of the apple. It did sound nice to have an apple right now. I frown as I take a step away from her. How do I know that she didn't do anything to those apples through? She could have poisoned them for all I know.

Rose stared at me with a look of confusion as she loses her smile to a frown of confusion. "Is something wrong Sandy?"

"How do I know you didn't poison them?" I blurted out, which I instantly regret when I heard spluttering laughter from Edward seconds after I had blurted out my question.

"Oh yes, because she just happens to carry around a basket full of poison apples that she just gives out to strangers," Edward says, his voice laced with sarcasm.

My cheeks start to burn even more with embarrassment. "I-I" I stuttered.

Edward rolls his eyes before taking an apple and biting into it.

"See. Safe." Edward says.

I said nothing as I watched Edwards every move carefully as I waited for something to happen.

I watch as the smug look disappears from Edward's face as he places a hand below his neck before letting out cough as a look of discomfort showed on his face.

Before he suddenly fell to his knees and fell onto his front. His head goes limp as his eyes closes with apple that had taken a bit out of rolling out of his and almost hits my feet if I hasn't jumped back when I did.

I looked up at the Rose with wide eyes, who just looked down at Edward with a frown and look of disappointment on her face.

I thought they were friends! I thought to myself as I started looking around to see if anyone around us was going to help him.

I saw a few people glance over at us but looked away, a few of them just shook their heads while others just laughed before walking away.

What is this town? Was it normal for people just to collapse and die? I thought this was a happy, bustling town!

"Edward, stop messing around and get up. What have I told you about terrorizing the new people." I hear Rose's voice which brings me to look back over at her in confusion.

What?

I then heard splattering laughter that caused me look down to see Edward laying on the ground laughing.

"That was great, you should have seen the look on your face. The horror that was on your face was priceless." Edward tells me as he stood back up onto his feet while straightening out and dusting his clothes off before bending down to grab his suitcase off the ground.

I was left speechless as I stood there with my jaw dropped.

Edward grins at me. "You better close your mouth before flies fly in there."

Rose just shakes her head at that with a frown before looking over at me with a faint smile on her face. "Sorry about Sandy, Ed here doesn't have the greatest sense of humor." Rose tells me.

I blinked as I close my mouth. "You..I..what?" I asked.

"I have a great sense of humor so I don't know what your talking about!" Edward tells the girl as I narrow my eyes onto him once the realization begin to settle in.

"That was a bit much Edward," Rose tells him as she turns to face him, not in least impressed with him.

"I...That-That was a jerk move." I stuttered out as I was extremely annoyed at the fact that I had actually fell for that.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, you people clearly don't know how to take a joke."

I rolled my eyes as I crossed my arms in a huff.

 **.o0o.**

I sat on a bench next to Edward as we wait for the train. My hand's fiddles with the ticket I had just bought.

I almost panic for a second there as I wasn't sure if I had any money on me but to my relief, I was able to find some in my pants pockets. Just enough to buy a single ticket.

"So kid, where are you heading exactly?" Edward asked me.

I looked up at him. "Oh...I'm..uh heading west." I stuttered out.

I was a pathetic liar. I need lessons on how to be a good liar.

I bet lesson one would be not to stutter and to actually know where you are exactly.

"Your heading west?" Edward asked.

"Y-ya..." I answered.

He just shakes his head. "You're a terrible liar," Edward tells me as he stares down at me.

I grin sheepishly. "Y-ya...I know."

"So tell me then. What is your real name?" Edward asked.

I frown. I feel like this guy is looking at me as if I'm some sort of criminal just because I lied about my name.

Then again, I mean, Sandy could be my real name but doubtful. I then let out a soft sigh. Then again, criminals do usually lie about there names so.

There's no point in lying now I guess and if this guy really did have any evil intentions. Then he would have had already done them as we've been sitting here, by ourselves for a good while.

"I don't know," I answered.

Edward raised an eyebrow. "You don't know? How does someone not know their own name."

"By not having any memories," I answered.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Memories**

A snort left me as I watch as Edward blinks his eyes at me before letting out a soft sigh as he pinches the bridge of his nose. "So you don't have any memories?" He asked.

"Nope."

"And how do I know this isn't another one of your lies?" He asked as he lets go of his nose and looks at me with an unimpressed look.

I give a shrug. "You don't." I answered with a smile of amusement.

He lets out a soft sigh. "What exactly do you mean by no memories?"

"Exactly what I mean. I don't remember my past, my name, my age, my birthday. Nothing." I answered. "I honestly don't see what reason I would have to lie about that in the first place."

Edward crossed his arms. "Okay, and why didn't you just tell me the truth from the beginning?"

I crossed my arms. "Because both you and Rose are strangers. I didn't know whether or not your intentions were good and I didn't think it would be so hard to lie. I bet I could be a better liar if I actually had some memories."

He just stared at me before letting out a sigh, running his hand over his face. "Well, the train we're taking is going straight to Central. When we get there, we will look to see if any parents have lost a kid recently. Does that sound okay to you?"

I nod. "Ya sounds fine," I tell him. "Do you really think we'll find something through?"

Edward rolls his eyes. "I'm sure we'll find something so don't worry about it," Edward tells me.

Edward stands up as I hear the blowing of the train whistle. Steam flew out of the train as it came to a stop.

"Let's go Nameless." I glare at Ed as I stood up to follow him.

"Don't call me that," I tell him.

"Then what do you want me to call you?" He asked as walked into the train. Handing the conductor his ticket.

"Anything but Nameless," I tell him as I hand the conductor my ticket.

"How about Potato?" He asked as we walked down the alley, looking for an empty seat for us sit at.

"No!" I yelled when stopped an empty seat, causing the people around to stare at us. I glared at them, which causes them to look away.

"But you're short like a potato though.." He tells me as he sat down on an empty seat.

First, he pretends he's dead and now this! This guy really is a major jerk I grit my teeth together as I glare at the guy.

"I can't wait to get as far away from you as I can," I tell him as I sat across from him.

"Whatever you say...Potato."

"Shut up!"

 **.o0o.**

The sound of footsteps and people talking filled my ears after me and Edward had stepped off of the train as we blend into a crowd of people.

All the different sounds and sights caused me to keep looking around me and getting distracted where I would almost lose Ed.

But at one point, I caught the sight of something st the corner my eye and so I turn my head only to lose sight of it as I was walking at a fast pace.

During my attempt to find what had caught my eye. I end up running right into something enough where caused me to stumble back a bit.

When I look up, it was only to find a tall man who glared down at me for a second before pushing past by me. Muttering how annoying and stupid kids were these days.

I let out a huff of frustration at that before turning around to find that Edward wasn't anywhere in my line of sight. Instead, I was surrounded by the sight of strangers walking around me and past me. Soms even pushing me out of the way before I decided to shove my way out of the crowd and press my back against a brick wall which belongs to a building.

 _Shit._ Now what?

I know I said that I wanted to get away from him as soon as possible but I meant when I was in a safe place or when I had a plan.

I had no plan and only that I knew about Edward's plan was that he planned on seeing if any parents have recently written a report on a missing child.

I was following him only because he seemed to know what he was doing and he actually seemed like he just wanted to help and just enjoys annoying people.

 _Damn it._ I shouldn't have allowed myself get so distracted.

I scanned my area. Hoping to spot a blonde man through a crowd of people.

But he wasn't the only blonde person around.

I clutched my hands into small fists as I glare at the ground. _Damn it! What do I do now? Think, think, think._

My eyes widen at my next thought as the realization hits me. What if he did this on purpose? Lead me on and then abandoned me for his own _enjoyment_.

I jump when I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder. Startled, I jump away from them just to see the Edward standing there with a smirk on his face.

He grins at me as I stare at him in surprise. "Come on Miss Jumpy. We got places to be." He tells me as he grabs my arm.

Dragging me through the crowd. I just stare at the back of his head in surprise.

I had really thought of a second there that I wasn't ever going to see him again.

I just stare at the ground as he drags me into a building. Passing by what looked to be guards when I had glanced up.

I watch as they tip their hats to Edward as he nods to them before dragging me to what appeared to be the front desk.

I said nothing as I stare at the ground and look around the building. I hear the sounds of Edward talking to someone but don't listen to what they're saying. Instead, I was taking in the fact that there was a lot of people here to do which causes me to take a step closer to Edward.

I hear something about the investigation department before my arm gets pulled it again.

Edward drags me down a few hallways. People often stopped walking or talking to state at us in confusion or surprise when we passed by them.

This, of course, causes me to look down in the embarrassment as I didn't really enjoy the sudden attention.

I stumble forward a bit when Edward suddenly stopped walking.

I stopped myself before I could crash into Edward's back.

I look up to glare at him. I stopped when I noticed we were standing in front of a door.

Edward looks down at me as he let's go of my arm. "Now, I want you to stay right here while I go in here." He points to the door. "It should take a few minutes. You better stay put."

I scoff as I rub my wrist. Wondering if he had to really keep a tight grip on my arm. "Don't think you can treat me like a little kid just because I have no memories," I tell him.

He just grins at me before opening the door and walking into the room and closes the door behind him.

I let out a huff of annoyance before leaning against the wall. Right beside the door.

The hallway I was in was just white and blank. There were a few windows but there wasn't much to see outside except for the sunset which I didn't really care about.

I stare at my fingernails in boredom. Scanning over them. Trying to find something interesting about them.

My eyes then trailed over the back of my left-hand one it couldn't find it anything special about my nails.

I was about to look at my right hand but stopped when I noticed something on the back of my left hand.

Titling my hand slightly so then that it was being directly hit by the light that was on inside of the hallway.

I could see a line that a little bit lighter than my skin. It stopped right underneath my knuckles and it went down and stopped right at my thumb.

I stared at it. Wondering where I had gotten it.

I look up when I heard a click and some voices.

I see Edward leave the room he was in with another person following behind him.

The man looked down at me. He smiled at me as he eyes, that held kindness and amusement peer through his glasses. His was hair was back was styled to the left with one piece of hair hanging over his eye.

"Amnesia, meet Maes. Maes this is the amnesia girl I told you about." Edward explains.

I shot him a glare. "Don't call me that," I tell him.

Edward just grins at me while Maes shakes his head.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. I hope you don't mind but you and Edward will be staying over at my place while we are looking for your parents, alright?" Maes tells me.

I nod. "Okay."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - A Name**

I took in my surroundings as Edward's and Maes voices filled in as background while I kept a close eye on my surroundings like before when me and Ed first left the train station. But this time I made sure to keep Edward and Maes in my line of sight.

I watch silently as we came to a stop in front of a door as Maes seemed to fumble a pair of keys before unlocking the door and opening the door.

"Gracia! Elicia! I'm home and I have company with me!" He called out as we walk into what appears to be the living room.

A little girl with brown pigtails comes shooting out of nowhere and jumps onto Maes in a big hug. "Daddy!" I hear the girl yell cheerfully.

"Elicia!" Maes yells before picking her up and spinning her around in the air, making themselves laugh.

The heartwarming sight of the two caused me to smile as I cross my arms over my chest.

I wonder if my dad was anything like that.

That thought caused my eyes to widen as I lose my smile as I am reminded once again that I know absolutely nothing about my past and that includes my parents.

I wonder what they were like. Were they nice people? Did they care for me? They clearly didn't if they didn't fill out a missing person's case about me. It's either that or there dead.

That thought feels me with dread.

What if I can never find a place for me myself. I shook my head and look up to see another person appear.

I'm only brought out of my thoughts when I see a young woman with short brown hair walks towards Edward with a soft smile on her face. "Hello, Ed. It's been some time since I last seen you. Is your brother still in Xing?" The woman asked.

Edward smiles at her. "Hello Gracia, Al is still in Xing but he said he'll be coming back soon for a visit with Mei before going back," Edward tells her.

Once Maes placed Elicia back down on the ground. She ran towards Edward and threw her arms around him. "Big brother Ed!" The girl yelled as Edward smiles down at her.

Did I have any siblings? That question rang loud and clear through my head. I shook my head again. It doesn't matter, they clearly don't care about me if they didn't fill out a missing person's case about me.

I force a smile on my face when I noticed Elicia was staring at me with a look of curiosity. She walks away from Edward and towards me with a big grin on her face.

She sticks out her hand while grinning from ear to ear. "Hi! My name is Elicia and I am eight years old. What's your name?"

My smile falters a little at the question but I regain my composter before anyone can notice. "It's nice to meet you Elicia but I'm afraid that I don't have a name. You see, I seem to have lost my memories and because of that I can't remember anything and that includes my name." I explain to Elicia as I move one of my hands to tap the side of my head with my index finger while I place my other hand on my hip.

A look of curiosity and surprise flashes through her face before a look of determination appeared on her face. "Well, that won't do," Elicia says while waving her hands in the air. "Everyone has a name and if I have to then I will come up with a name for you."

My eyes widen in surprise as I look up at the adults to see their reactions. Edward had a look full of amusement as he looked as of he trying to hold in his laughter while Maes and Gracia both had small smiles on their faces.

"That sounds like a great idea Elicia," Maes tells his daughter which causes her to smile. "What do you think her name should be."

They can't seriously be letting an eight-year-old girl give me a name.

Elicia had thoughtful look on her face while she stared at me. I raised an eyebrow at her. Curious as to what she'll come up with through, I honestly couldn't believe that they were actually allowing an eight-year-old girl to give me a name. I shook my head lightly at the thought as I ran a hand through my hair before returning my attention to the Elicia.

Elicia was silent as she stared at me with her chin resting in an open palm hand a she tilt her head to the side. "You know, you have really pretty eyes." Elicia tells me when she finally decided to speak.

"I do?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest. I haven't had a chance to see what I looked like in a mirror so I wasn't sure what my eye color was, to be honest.

She nods as a bright smile made its way on to her face. "Yes, it's a really bright blue. It's the same color as the sky." Elicia explains as she raises her hands above her head. "The sky..." She repeated softly before her eyes then brighten up with excitement.

"That's it!" She yelled, making us all jump. "Your name should be Skye because your eyes are the same color as the sky. I saw it being used as a name in one of my books before but it was spelled S-k-y-e." Elicia explained.

My eyes widen sightly in surprise as the sound of the name rings in my ears.

 _Skye._

There was something familiar about the name that even caused my heart to skip a beat the sound of it.

It was slient for a few seconds as I felt a small smile take over my face.

"I like it." Says Maes.

The name was simple but there something to it that I liked about it. A part of me was expecting Elicia to with something childish but I honestly liked the name.

"It's a lovely name. " Gracia agrees.

In the end, even I had to admit that it was a nice name.

"I think Sandy was a better name," Edward says under his breath so then Elicia didn't hear. "Or maybe even Nameless, potato would work to."

I shot a glare at him which causes a him to raise his hands up in surrender before let out a soft sigh as turn away to face Elicia once again with a smile. "I love it, Elicia. For now on, my name is Skye." I tell the girl which causes her to smile brightly.

"Yay!" She cheered which makes us all smile.

 **.o0o.**

Soft chatter could be heard coming from the kitchen. Filling in as background noise as I study my fingernails in boredom. Waiting for Elicia show back up as I sat patiently on the couch while she decided to go grab something from her room.

I catch light of the small scar that was the back of my hand. I begin tracing over it with the tip of my index finger as I wait for the sounds of Elicia's footsteps.

In those moments when I was sitting alone. I couldn't help but wonder where I could have gotten the scar before letting ny mind wander.

Letting it wonder about my past, as more questions begun to surface my mind.

Questions such as, was I a nice person? Did I get along with little kids? Did I even like to be around little kids? Was I a good kid?

Must have not been a good kid if no one filled out a missing person's case about me.

I broke out of my train of thoughts when I heard footsteps and the voice I was waiting for. "Skye! I got the stuff I need! I can show you the trick now." I hear Elicia's voice which seemed to be filled with excitement causing me to look up from hand.

Only to see the short girl carring a small flower pot that appeared to be filled with dirt in her arms while in one of her hands was a small piece of paper that shapped into a square.

I watch Elicia as she bends down to her knees onto the floor in front of the couch I was sitting on. Placing the paper on the floor first. This time, since I was sitting above the paper, I could see there was a fancy looking circle on it.

I throw my legs off of the couch as I lend forward watching in curiosity as to what the girl was doing as I fold my hands together.

Elicia then places the flower pot on top of the paper. She then looks up at me with an excited smile. "Okay Skye, I need you to watch carefully, this a trick that big brother kid taught me." Elicia tells me before looking down at the flower pot.

I raise an eyebrow at this. "Okay then," I tell her as I watch her clap her hands together before pressing her hands against the corners of the paper.

My eyes widen as a bright blue light emits from the paper causing me to somewhat shield my eyes in surprise as I blink surprise as I watch a couple of flowers begin to grow in rapid speed.

Elicia slowly takes her hands away after a second and once the blue light dies down. The flowers stop growing.

I blink my eyes again in surprise as Elicia looks up at me with a big grin. She watches me as I reach out to touch one of the light blue petals. The small pads of my fingers come in contact with soft smooth petals.

"They match your eyes." I look down at Elicia who smiles at me.

"Is this what my eye color looks like?" I asked.

She nods with a proud. "Yep!"

A soft smile then made it's way to my face.

"Your right, it is a pretty color and your trick is pretty neat."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Discussion**

 **3rd Person P.O.V**

While the two young girls were in the living having fun. The adults were in the kitchen holding a serious conversation that was less then fun for them. If anything, it was quiet stressful for them as they all sat around a table.

"Out of all the places she could have woken up in. She woke up in a desert." Maes muttered to himself while his hand rubbed his chin in thoughts.

Edward nodded. "I'm not sure if I can believe her seeing as she already tried to lie once. That lying could have been an act to."

Maes smiles. "Ed, your thinking to hard on this. From how I saw her acting with Elicia. I don't think she was acting to be honest."

Laughter rings out into the air from the living room where the girls were having the time of there life which causes both Maes and Gracia to smile.

"That there doesn't sound like fake laughter to me," Maes tells Edward.

Edward lets out a sigh as he leans his head into his open palm. "No it doesn't but I still think it would be for the best to keep an eye on her at all times since we don't know what she's capable of and as much as I hate to admit it. I'm not sure where to begin when comes to looking for her parents or what to do with her in the meantime."

"Ed, you got two choices. One, you can put her in an orphanage and let them deal with it or two, you can take her in until you can figure out a more permanent solution."

Edward shook his head. "I'm not putting her in an orphanage. That won't do her any good and there's no way I'll be any good at taking care of her through." Edward tells him.

"But Ed, you do great with Elicia. Both you and Winry would do just fine if you were to take Skye in." Gracia tells him.

"Besides Ed, Winry is pregnant. You're going to become a father soon. Think of this as a chance to get experience when comes to taking care of a kid and besides she seems like a good kid. She shouldn't be too hard to handle. She seems to be pretty quiet kid. At least, she should be eaiser then you were and you were a handful." Maes tells him while teasing him.

Edward shoots a glare at him for the jab but stays slient as he was thinking about what the two had just said to him. He was beginning to think that maybe they were right. Not only that, but he couldn't help but agree and say that Skye did seem like a pretty easy going kid. She definitely appeared to have a good head on her shoulders.

The sound of a chair scraping against the floor cut off Edward's train of thoughts. He looks up only to see Maes standing with a look of confusion on his face and looked as if he was listening for sometime as he's eyes serm to flicker from side to side.

"I don't hear any more laughter," Maes stated.

Edward's eyes widen when he realized that Mae's was right. He hasn't heard anything coming from the living room for some time now.

The three adults slowly made their way to the door that leads to the living room to see what had made the two girls become quiet.

Maes pushes the door open slowly. Just enough for him to see what was happening in the living room.

A smile appears on his face before turning to face Edward.

"Is everything alright?" Edward asked in a whisper.

"I think you may want to see this for yourself," Maes tells him before opening the door all the way.

Edward raises an eyebrow before scanning the living room, searching for the girls. Just to find them both slumped against the couch on the ground.

Elicia was asleep leaning against Skye while Skye was leaning against the couch but she had an arm warped around Elicia's shoulders. There was book wide open on Skye's lap.

Both girls had flower crowns on their heads and Edward could see the pot of dirt and the piece of paper with a transmutation circle that was in front of them which made him realize that Elicia must have showed Skye the magic flower trick that he had showen her.

"That's adorable." Edward hears Gracia's voice.

"So, Ed," Edward looks at Maes. "Still think she's acting."

Edward looks back at the sight of the two girls sleeping together which caused a small smile to appear.

"No, not at all."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Dreams**

 **Skye's P.O.V**

 _White. As far as the eye could see. There was nothing but white surrounding me was the first I noticed as I did a 360. I frozed through when I realized I wasn't the only one here._

 _Right in front of me appeared to be some black shadow thing. It sat in front of what looked to be a giant brown double door that had a weird design to them as I could make out a bunch of lines and circles on them._

 _A shot of fear zipped through me as I watch it grin at me. I was frozen in place as questions begin to fill mind and overwhelm me._

 _Where the hell was I? Where are my parents? Where is my sister? Wasn't I just in a car? A car that was being engulfed by flames._

 _The memory of not being able to do anything to save me and my sister resurfaced in my mind as I remember sitting there, frozen shock as we were forced to watch our parents be swallowed and covered in flames. There screams of pain and the crackling of fire were the only sounds that filled our_ ears. _The only thing bringing me out of that trace was the whimpers and cries coming from my sister as she buried herself into my shirt._

 _A horrible fate for horrible people._

 _But that didn't settle the sick feeling of fear in my stomach as part of me. Depsite everything they put me and my sister through, I couldn't help but feel like that maybe this fate was to cruel._

 _Not only that, but what happened to them. Was going to happen to us as the car doors were jammed shut as no matter what I did, I couldn't get them to open. I couldn't crack the glass windows no matter how hard I hit them._

 _The car was beginning to fill up with suffocating smoke, making my eyes sting and my throat burn along with my nose while also panting due to the lack of oxygen and the heat from flames caused a layer of sweat to cover ever inch of me._

 _Watching as each second passed, meant the fire was becoming closer and closer. The sound of there screaming stopped as I could hear my sister's breathing slowing down causing me to panic as I kept trying to kick the door open with all my might but_ _the door still wouldn't budge, not even one inch._

 _Soon the flames were just inches away from us and so in the end, I threw my arms around my sister. My ear pressed against her small chest as sobs left my lips and her head buries it's self into my shoulder. I could hear the soft beat of her heart before I couldn't hear it anymore, causing apologies to fly past my lips as I struggled to breath in the smoke filled car with cold tears streaming down my warm face._

 _I wanted to run. I wanted to scream. But my throat was clogged with smoke and fear._ _Making it impossible for me to do so._

 _The faint sound of sirens fills my ears as my sight begin to waver as black dots fill my vision as they were sadly to late.The last thought to fill my head was nothing but a simple prayer before darkness fully consumed me._

 _I then suddenly blink my eyes bringing myself back to the present as I stood in front of the shadow looking thing. Tears begin to fill my eyes as I begin to realize that I was dead."W-who are you?" My voice sounded soft and light. Not like it should after being in a smoke filled car for who knows how long, confirming my suspicion that I was most likely dead. "W-where am I?"_

 _"You said you wanted another chance to live your life. You said you were willing to do whatever it took to have another chance. You're not backing out of what you said now, right?" The strange shadow thing asked._

 _I swallowed hard before opening my mouth to speak. "N-No, of course not. I'm just confused, I didn't actually think my prayer would be heard. A-are you God or something?"_

 _The thing continues to grin widely at me as it spoke. "Yes, you see, I go by many names. God is one of them. But I am willing to give you another chance but first, you must give me something in return though. It could be an arm, maybe a leg, or even your eyes. It could be anything." Says God._

 _I stay silent as I was still trying to wrap my head around all of this. I felt like my mind has just gone blank as I stared wide-eyed at the thing that was in front of me in fear, not only that. But to think that this thing is referred to as a God is astounding to me seeing it's nothing like the god I grew up learning about._

 _"And due to the fact that you don't appear arrogant, unlike the others I've met, I'll grant you the ability to choose what you will give me but remember to choose wisely."_

 _I was stun into silence. What could I give that will be good enough? What to give, what to give._

 _That's when the screams from my parents started echoing through my head again along with the memory of my sister crying in fear.I close my eyes tightly, pressing my hands to my ears. Wishing for it all to go away._

 _I was a horrible sister. I promised her that we will one day be free to live our life the way we want to live it. Out of our parents clutches._

 _How could I live a new life, with the knowledge that my sister is dead weighting on my shoulders? Forever gone. Never being able to see what's it like to live a peaceful life._

 _How can I live a new life when my past is always going to haunt me?_

 _I want a new life, one that isn't being weighed down by my past.By my past...My eyes shot open. That's it! That's what I'll give!_

 _I straighten out my back as I try to stand tall and not appear nervous but that an automatic fail as my limbs were shaking and trembling badly. "I-I'll give you my memories! My name, my age, my family, I won't remember any of them. I will give you all of my memories if you give me a new life to live." I explain as my trembling hands grip onto the front of my shirt. Hoping to find some sort of stability._

 _"Hmm, are you sure? It won't be easy if you can't remember anything." God tells me.I looked down, staring at my black shoes with pink laces. My fists tighten before looking back up at God as I felt a shot of energy go through my veins."I-I know that. I honestly don't have much that I will be leaving behind. I was never close to my parents. They're not good people. It's because of my dad's stupidity that I'm even in this mess. I just wish that I could have saved my sister. But it's either this or death." I tell God "And if this is what I have to give to live a life that I will be proud of then so beat it. I want to live a new life, one clean of any regrets unlike my previous life but remembering my past may have negative affect on me trying to live a new life and so I want to give that up."_

 _I just wish, that my sister could be here with me._

 _"It is a deal then. Just know, there's no take backs." God tells me as a wide grin appears on his face as the door behind him opens and a bunch of little black hands show up and grab me and pulls me through the door._

 _I close my eyes as I feel a splitting headache as all of my memories begin to flash through my mind. Old and new memories flash before along with memories I had forgotten as I wait for all of this to be over._

 _Next thing I know, I'm laying in what feels to be sand with the sun hanging over me as I stare up at the bright blue sky with nothing but a confused mind as I try to collect myself and think._

 _Where_ _am I?_


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Weird Dream**

"Wake up! Wake up! It's morning Skye!" I let out a groan before sitting up and stretching my arms above my head.

I rub at my eyes while I look up to see a grinning Elicia.

Elicia stood in front her while bouncing around the heels of her feet. "Mommy told me to tell you that breakfast is almost ready for us," Elicia tells me before skipping off towards the kitchen.

I shook my head before looking at my surroundings. Only to remember that Elicia had fallen asleep while I was reading to her and that I had fallen asleep right next to

I push the banket that was on my lap off after picking up the book that Elicia had picked for me to read to her. I let out a small groan as I stood up as I felt some popping in my legs as I had fallen asleep with themcross.

The scene of a white room and strange shadow looking thing then pops into my mind as I remember my dream.

Strange, I know we were talking but I can't remember what we were talking about.

I just shrug my shoulders as I decided that it was nothing but a weird dream.

I place the book on to a dear by table before picking up the blanket and fold it neatly before placing it on top of the couch. I then pull the flower crown that I decided to take off my head and place it on top of the blanket along with the blue flower that tucked behind my ear.

I let out a soft sigh as I straighten out the black t-shirt and the pants I was wearing before sweeping brown hair off my shoulder.

I should get some new clothes...

I then felt my stomach growl causing my cheeks to heat up.

First, I need to eat something.

I open the door to the kitchen to see Elicia was already sitting at the table while Gracia seemed to be preparing something before walking over to where Elicia sat as I decided to sit across from the short girl just as Gracia comes over to set a plate an of waffles in front of me and Elicia.

"Thank you, Miss Gracia," I tell the woman before taking a bite.

"Thank you, mommy!" Says Elicia before she starts eating herself.

Gracia sits beside Elicia with a chuckle. "Skye you can just call me Gracia and don't be afraid to ask me anything if you ever have a question."

I nod before realizing that we were missing two people. "Where are Edward and Maes?" I asked after taking a bite of the waffles. Smiling at the sweetness of it.

"Ed and Maes had something they needed to do and left a few minutes before Elicia woke up," Gracia explained. "They should be back by the time we get back from the store."

"The store?" I asked which causes Elicia to stop eating her waffles and looks up at her mom with a look of curiosity.

"We're going to the store?" Elicia asked as she tilts her head to the side.

Garcia nods with a smile on her face. "Yes dear, I thought it would be a great idea to go and get Skye some new clothes."

"Sounds like fun mommy." Elicia gives her mom her approvel before going back to eat her food.

"I would appreciate that Gracia," I tell her softly

Gracia looks back at me with a stern look on her face. "Yes, but before we go, I want you to take a shower. I don't want you going out there with your hair looking like a mess."

"Y-Yes ma'am."

 **.o0o.**

I held Elicia's hand while I twirl a piece of my wet hair around my finger in boredom and annoyance.

I roll my eyes at the sight of another dress that was in Gracia's arms. "Gracia, I'm grateful that you're willing to get me a new outfit. Just the problem is that I don't like dresses." I explain to her.

"Oh, why didn't you say something sooner then?" She asked as the place the dress she was holding back to where it belongs.

"I did. You just weren't listening." I tell her bluntly, as my patentice was running thin.

At least now I knew that I didn't like shopping.

She opens her mouth to respond but stopped when I turn my head to look down as I had felt a tug on my hand.

I turn to see Elicia pointing to a blue tank top. "Look, Skye, it matches your eyes." Says Elicia.

I smile. "It does, doesn't it," I stated as I reach out to grab the tank top. After that, I grabbed a long white jacket that had black strips across the sleeves and a pair of white shorts.

I hold them out in front of Elicia against me. "What do you think?" I asked the small girl.

She clapped her hands together. "They look really nice you," Elicia tells me.

I smile. "Thank you, Elicia."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- The Doctor**

I held on to Elicia's hand as Gracia led us back to her apartment. She opens the door to the apartment and lets us walk in front of her while she closes the door behind her. Walking into the apartment, the first thing I noticed was Maes and Edward sitting on the couch.

The two looked over at us at the sound of our footsteps and the door opening and closing. "Daddy!" Elicia yelled as she let go of my hand and runs to Maes with her arms wide open. Maes grins as Elicia jumps on to his lap and throws his arms around the girl. "Hello, my sweet little Elicia." Maes greeted the little as he rubbed his cheek against her cheek.

I stayed in the living room while Gracia left to go do something. The sweet scene causes me to smile. I lost it though when I made eye contact with Edward, who had a frown on his face. He looked away from me as soon as we made eye contact which made me raise an eyebrow in confusion as he doesn't appear to be the type to shy away from eye contact. Not only that but I usually saw him with a smirk or a grin, not a frown.

I roll my eyes. Doesn't matter. If it did, he would say something. "You look great Skye, I love the new outfit you picked out." I look up at Maes when I heard his face.

I smile at him. "Thank you," I tell him with a nod. "Elicia helped me pick it out."

"It's better than what you had before and here I was starting to think that your hair was a birds nest." I heard Edward tell me which caused me to send a glare at him while he just gave me his usual grin.

I roll my eyes as I crossed my arms. "Whatever Edward."

He raised an eyebrow. "You know, you can just call me Ed. That's what everyone else calls me."

I just shrug before sitting in a chair near the couch.

"Ya well, it's everyone but one now," I tell him stubbornly.

"Why?"

"Because I can." That was my answer even though it wasn't the truth. The truth was rather simple.

Calling someone by their nickname means your close to them. It means your either friends or family and these people are not my friends or my family.

I didn't know any of these people. I only stuck with them because I honestly had nowhere else to go. I mean, I could always get to know them but what's the point when they're just going to leave me behind once they figure out who my parents are. That's only if they can figure out who they are through. If they can't then I'm sure there'll just find some other way of getting rid of me.

Edward rolls his eyes before giving Maes a look. Maes nodded before looking down at Elicia who was rambling on about something excitedly to her father. "Elicia, why don't you go play in your room. Ed and I need to talk to Skye for a bit." Maes tells his daughter which caused her to stop her rambling.

I raise an eyebrow at the request. This can't be about anything good.

She smiles brightly at him. "Alright, Daddy." She tells him as she gives him and Ed a hug. She then runs towards me and throws her arms around me causing me to look down at her in surprise. "Come upstairs after your done talking with daddy and Ed, alright Skye?"

"Uh..sure thing Elicia," I tell her with a smile as she then lets go of me, running off to her room while giggling.

After a few minutes of silence. I turn to face the two adults there in the room.

"Okay, what's so important that you had to send Elicia to her room?" I asked them as I crossed my arms across my chest.

Maes lets out a soft sigh. "I'm sorry Skye, but we weren't able to find any sort of files on you. Absolutely nothing." He explained as he ran a hand through his hair.

I roll my eyes. Of course, just my luck.

Soon enough he going to tell me that I'm just a lost cause and tell me to get lost.

Edward crosses his arm. "How are you acting so calm about this?" He asked me, suspicion laced his voice.

I rolled my eyes. Now they're just looking for a reason not to trust me, great. "I just don't see the point in getting overly upset at this fact. It's not going to solve anything. Besides, I have absolutely no memory of my parents, so I don't know what they're like. They could be good people for all I know. But there's the chance that their bad people though too. They could be dead for all I know." I shrug as I gave them an honest answer. This silenced them both which caused me to let out a sigh. "So what now, you going to send me to a foster place or something."

Edward narrowed his eyes at me. "Of course not! Your my responsibility now and so when I leave to go home to check on my wife and family. You will be coming with me." Edward tells me.

My eyes widen in surprise. Seriously? Why the hell does he think that I was his responsibility? Who says that I even want anything to do with this guy?

I let out a sigh. Whatever, it's not like I have a better solution. "Fine, not like there are any other choices. If that's all then I'm going to see what Elicia's up to," I tell Edward and Maes as I place my hands on my hips.

"Ya, that's about it. Just know that I'm taking you to the doctor's tomorrow for a checkup. Maybe he can figure out how you got the memory loss." Edward tells me.

"Whatever," I tell him before walking away.

While I was walking away, I heard Edward muttering under his breath, "Teenagers."

"You weren't any better when you were a teenager Ed." I hear Maes voice which makes me grin.

 **.o0o.**

I follow behind Edward as the doctor leads us to his clinic.

The brown-haired man looks down at me with a smile. His name tag had the name: Hollowmen printed out on it. "Just sit right over there Skye." He points to a bed. "I just have to grab something real quick."

Mr.Hallmen then leaves through another door. Leaving me and Edward in the room alone.

I look back at the bed before walking over to it and sitting on it while Edward sat down in a chair that was near the bed.

There was nothing but silence between us as I stared down my hands in boredom.

I scanned the palm of my hands. Noticing how the skin in the corner of my left palm under the first finger seemed to fold differently compared to my right palm. It wasn't smooth meaning that it must have caused by a sharp object of some sort. But it was small though, so small that you had to take a really close look to see it.

Turning my hands over. I scanned the light color scar that was etched into the skin of the back of my left hand.

I wonder how many scars I have. Do I only have the two of what appears to be a scar or do I have more?

My left ankle started to itch. I felt the need to pick it up and take a look at it. Which was exactly what I did. Placing my foot on the bed and bringing the knee close to my chest.

I looked down at the side of it. There were two scars that stopped a few inches above my ankle.

One of them was the size of my first finger while the other one was longer and they appeared to be jagged. Not smooth like the two scars that were on my left hand.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked.

I look up to him to answer but I stopped when I heard footsteps.

I moved my ankle back down to the floor as the doctor approaches me. I sat still as the doctor examine me. He checked my hearing, my temperature, myheight, which was 5'4 and when Edward heard that. He responds was that I was short while the doctor said that 5'4 was average height for women my age. Which the doctor said that I appeared to be around 14.

Once he was done. He looked through some of his papers. There was a look of confusion on his face as he rubbed his chin with his left hand.

"I don't know what to tell you Mr.Elric. But there doesn't seem to be any reason why she doesn't remember anything. There's no head injury and she doesn't appear to be on any sort of drug. I could do some further investigation if I were to take a sample of her blood through if that's alright with you Mr.Elric."

Mr.Hollowmen's offer made Edward cringe. "Wouldn't that mean you would have to put a needle into her?" Edward asked.

Mr.Hallmen nodded. "Of course."

Edward sighs. "Thank you, doctor, but me and Skye should be leaving now."

The doctor nods as we both stood up to take out leave.

Once we were out of the clinic. I looked up at Edward. "Do you have something against needles?" I asked out of curiosity.

Edward grimaced as he looked down at me. "As a matter of fact, I do," Edward tells me.

"Oh." Was all I said as I looked away from him as that wasn't the answer I was expecting.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Parents**

The sound of light humming filled the Elicia's room as I listen to Elicia hum while placing the puzzle pieces I hand her into the the right places.

She would stop humming and giggle every time she placed the puzzle piece into the wrong place which would in turn, make me laugh. Any sort of worry I had perviously was gone due to the fun we were having.

"Skye?" Elicia said my name in a questioning tone which brings me to look up at her after studying the puzzle pieces we had been putting together for the last few minutes. She seemed to hesitate before opening her mouth to speak. "Do you remember your parents?"

My eyes widen at the question as it wasn't something I was excepting her to ask. I looked down at the puzzle that seemed to be becoming a picture of a cat. I was silent as I remember my unique situation. My time spent with Elicia made me forget my current problem. The questions about my parents seem to weave there way through my thoughts once more.

I frown at the picture of a cat that was made out of puzzle peices as I thought about my answer. "No, I don't," I answer as I look back up at her.

"Oh, that's a shame," Elicia tells me with a frown before smiling brightly. "I love my mommy and my daddy so I don't know how I could ever forget them."

I nod. "They do seem like great people. I'm sure I cared for my parents too." I tell her with a smile.

"I almost lost my daddy once through," Elicia tells me with a frown.

My eyes widen. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, my daddy is a part of the military which is a dangerous job. He has to go out to wars and fight people sometimes. Take care of the bad people so then they can't hurt anyone. But when I was three, he got shot. It should have killed him but he somehow survived. But it put him in a coma. One that lasted for several of months. I was too young to understand so I was really confused as to why daddy was sleeping for so long." Elicia explains. She smiles at me. "I remember when he woke up through. I was so happy. It happened on the day of the eclipse. Me and mommy decided to go visit daddy that day but when we were there though, something really strange happened." She tells me.

"What happened?" I asked as I stare at her in surprise. I didn't realize he worked in the military which I personally found surprising seeing as he always seemed so happy and so lively.

She nods. "One second I'm talking to dad while he is sleeping and then the next thing I know. I feel dizzy and pain. Like it's hard to breathe. First, my mother passed out and then I pass out. I then wake up feeling a little dizzy. It's hard to explain. It was just a really weird feeling. But when I looked at dad's bed. I found him sitting up and looking around the room in confusion before going into a bit of a panic. Mummy had to calm him down." Elicia finished.

I hum in thought. That is strange but then again, my situation is pretty strange too. It's not every day you find a girl in the middle of a desert. I smile at the girl before answering. "That is strange, but I'm glad he's alive."

Elicia nods with a bright smile before returning to the unfinished puzzle.

 **.o0o.**

After two more days of me and Edward hanging out at the Hughes place. It was time for us to leave and go to Resembool.

The sound of Edward chatting with the Hudges met my ears as I stood behind him, watching the scene of people walking around us and as the train came into the station. Not at all interested in participating in yhere conversation and saying goodbye

I smile softly as I watch Elicia run towards Edward with open arms before wrapping her arms around his waist which brings him to let out a chuckle as he smiles at her before ruffling her hair which causes her to look up at him and stick her tongue at him and Ed does the same to her which makes Maes and Gracia laugh.

My eyes then meet with Elicia's eyes as she looks over at me before turning towards me with open arms and throwing them around my waist while successfully catching me off guard.

Throwing my arms around as I tried to catch my balance before placing a hand on top of her head as she looks up at me with teary eyes which causes me to frown in confusion. "Um, hey Elicia...what's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't want you to go." She pouted.

I smile softly at her. "I'm sorry Elicia. But I have to go."

"Okay sissy, you'll come visit through right?" The girl asked as she sniffed with a pout.

"Sissy?" I questioned a little surprised at being addressed as such. But something about it felt familiar about it. Like I've heard it before. Been called it before. Is this what people call déjà vu? I felt a pang of sadness stab me right in the heart when I heard it. Did I have siblings? I don't know. I may never know.

"Yes, you are my big sister now. Please tell me you'll come visit." Elicia plead brings me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, uh, okay," I stumbled over my words before forcing a smile. "Sissy it is then and yes, I will come and visit. Don't you worry."

I pull the young girl back into a hug before releasing her. She smiled brightly at me. "I'll see you later Elicia." I tell her as my forced smile turned into a real one after seeing her bright smile.

She nods. "I'll see you later sissy," Elicia tells me before skipping off towards her mom while I look away and up at Edward.

The blonde haired man grinned at me. "You ready to go, Shortstop?" Edward asked me.

Crossing my arms over my chest while sending a sharp glare at Edward "Yes, I am ready but would you stop giving me new nicknames."

Edward just chuckles. "Your glare matches that of a kitten," Edward tells me.

My eyes widen as heat rushes to my face in embarrassment. I balled up my fist as I continue glaring at him. "Why I-" I was cut off when I felt a hand on my shoulder which causes me to look up to see Maes standing over me.

"Ed, give the poor girl a break. It's not her fault that you got teased a lot for being short when you were her age." Maes tells him.

A smirk made its way on to my face as I felt satisfaction when I saw Edwards's face was flushed red with embarrassment while glaring at Mae's. "Ya, well, it wasn't my fault that I was so short and I still got teased for it!"

This causes Maes to chuckle before he looked down at me with a sparkle of amusement in his eyes. "Stay safe Skye and just know that you're always welcomed back at our place. Never forget that we enjoyed your company while we had it, especially Elicia." The man tells me which causes me to glance over at Gracia and Elicia over Maes shoulder, who was a few feet away from us and we're talking about whatever they were talking about.

I look back at Maes as the train whistle went off. I pull on the straps of my backpack while Edward grabs his suitcase off the ground. "Don't worry Maes. I'll come back to visit someday soon." I tell him with a smile since honestly, a part of me really wanted to come back.

As much as I hate to admit it. I really enjoyed their company.

"Come on slowpoke! The train isn't going to wait for us!" I heard Edward yell.

I roll my eyes before waving bye to the Hughes family and running off to catch up with Edward.

 **.o0o.**

I let out a yawn as I lean against the window. Watching as open green fields and buildings pass by ghe train.

I glace over at Edward, who was sitting in front of me and was reading a book before looking back out the window. Not caring in the slightest of what he was reading.

After staring out of the window for what like minutes. I begin growing tired due to boredom and start to a blink a few times. To keep myself from falling alseep but I give up and fall alseep with my leaning against the window.

Images of a past life flicker through my mind as I slept. Teasing me at what I had forgotten. A life I will not remember the second I wake up.

 **Author Note:**

I know the reason I gave for why Maes is still a live isn't the best reason but it's the best thing I coule think that wouldn't be to complicated and was kinda rushed. But I really wanted him to be alive as I couldn't think of anyone else that Ed would to go for help when it comes to Skye and I really love the Hughes family to...


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - Fear**

 _The sound of laughter filled the house as I ran ahead of my little sister. Hiding behind furniture as she tried to tag me._

 _Giggling and heavy breathing were the sounds that filled my ears._

 _That was until our mother came upon us running around._ _"Sandra! Nina!" We froze the second we heard our mother yell our names._

 _I turn to see mom glaring at us while my sister kept her gaze on her feet while I move quickly to stand in front of my sister while mother stares us down with her eyes narrowed._

 _"You two know the rules. No running around the house. If I catch you running one more time in this house I will tell your father and he will punish you both for it." Mother tells us sternly while standing with her poster straight, her eyes seemed to hold a sense of coldness to them._

 _I move my hand to grab hold of my sister's hand while grimacing at the thought of our father finding out. Even though I was only eight and Nina was only six. Father still delt some pretty harsh punishments on us. Even for the smallest of mistakes._

 _I kept my posture straight as I looked at my mother in the eye. "Of course mother. We will be outside if you need us. I apologize for disturbing you." I tell her in my most sincere voice._

 _I had to hold my ground, especially when my sister was shaking in fright._

 _She just turns her nose up in the air and walks away. Leaving me and Nina on our own. I left out a breath of air I was holding once she was out of sight._

 _I turned to look down at Nina with a smile. Nina had a look of fear in her eyes as she looked up at me while still shaking slightly. "Daddy isn't going to hurt us, right?" Nina asked as she gripped my hand with both of her small hands_.

 _"Of course not. I'll do whatever it takes to protect you, Nina. Now, let's go outside." I tell her._

 _"Okay." She says softly before smiling at me as she kept hold of my hand as we walked to the front door._

 **.o0o.**

My eyes squeeze tightly when I felt someone shaking my shoulder as I let out a groan before blinking my eyes multiple times as I clear up my blurry vision. Only to find that it was Edward, who was waking me up from my sleep.

"Come on Sleeping Beauty. It's time to get off the train." Edward tells with a smirk on his face.

A frown made its way to my face as I hear yet another nickname. "Can you stop giving me nicknames and start calling me Skye?" I asked.

Edward had a thoughtful expression "I mean, I could but I don't want to so...no." He tells me as thethoughtful expression was replaced with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes at him before getting up from the seat and following behind him as we walk through the train doors and onto the train station, not having to worry about bumping into anyone as the train didn't have anyone getting off here, except for us.

I walked alongside with Edward as I study our surroundings. Noticing that there was a lot of uncovered lands as far as the eye can see.

"You really do live out in the country," I stated as we walked down a dirt road.

There was a grin on his face as he looked straight ahead. "Ya, while there isn't much here. It's still home."

I wonder, did I ever live in a small town or did I live in a city? I wonder if I loved my home. Was I safe there? Was I loved?

I look up at Edward as a sudden thought came to me. "Does your wife know I'm coming?" I asked.

He looked at me with a frown and a raised eyebrow. I felt like he was giving me the, "really" look. "Of course, she would kill me if I haven't warned her that I was coming back with a guest. I called her a few days ago and I explained to her your situation. Her and Granny are more than happy to have you stay with us." Edward tells me.

"Who's Granny?" I asked.

"Winry's Grandmother," Edward tells me. "Winry is my wife's name."

"Oh. Is it just you three or..."

"No, we got a dog to named Den and my cousin and her fiance live next door to us as they decided to build a house here to live in four years ago," Edward explains.

I cringe at the word dog. Not that Edward noticed. I'm not sure why but something about the word filled my stomach with dread.

Edward then pointed in a direction. "That's the house I live in." I looked into the direction Edward was pointing in to see a two-story house that seemed to have a bit of a yellow glow to it. I saw a sign that said automail which caused confusion to fill me as I wonder what automail was as the word didn't sound familiar to me. I just let out a soft sigh as I shook my head lightly.

I can ask later.

I stopped at the porch while Edward climbs the stairs with a smile on his face. He pushes down on the handle. I watch as he opens the door before looking down at me.

"What are you waiting for Skye? An invitation?" Edward asked.

I look down at the stairs in front of me before slowly placing my foot on the first step. I bit the inside of my cheek as I was trying to keep my nerves down but was failing at it. I then took another step and the third step lands me right next to Edward.

I look up at him to see him rolling his eyes at me which caused me to puff my cheeks out in annoyance.

"Just get in there scaredy-cat. Nothing's going to bite you...Maybe." Edward tells me before pushing me into the house which causes me to stumble into the house.

I turn to glare at him as I watch him come walking into the house. I opened my mouth to say that I wasn't a scaredy cat but stopped myself when I saw a young woman with long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. She wore a white jacket and was wearing a white dress. What really stood out to me though was the huge round stomach.

Is she pregnant or something? The thought of a person inside of another person almost made me feel sick to my stomach.

I cringe when I saw a dog was sitting right beside her. There something about them that made me not like them. Something was telling me that there mean and ruthless animals. Why? I wasn't sure. I'll find out why eventually if I'm lucky.

I broke out of my thoughts when I heard the woman begin talking as she placed her hands on her hips, giving Edward a stern look. "About time you showed up."

Edward chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. "Yes, sorry about that Winry, I meant to come sooner but had to take a bit of detour," Edward explained as he glanced at me before bringing the woman in for a hug causing me to shrug when he glanced at me.

Edward then turns to me with an arm around Winry's shoulder to face me with a smile on his face. "Winry, this is Skye. She's the girl I told you about over the phone." Edward explains.

Winry smiles warmly at me. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Skye."

I nod as I shifted my weight from one foot to another, feeling incredibly awkward as I tried to keep my eyes on her face. "Nice to meet you to Winry."

 **Author Note:**

Edward's cousin is another OC of mine and her fiancee is an OC too. They have a story of there own, I just haven't wrote their story yet. But you will meet them in this book through. Not often as there not super important. But they get a fee scenes. Mainly Elizabeth. Cameron, Elizabeth's finance, is also Roy's younger cousin. There not related by blood, they just refer to each other as cousins due to the age difference and that they grew up together.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- Milk**

"Ed! You are an adult and you still won't drink your milk!"

"Me being adult means I can make my own discussions and I decided that I don't want to drink milk because it tastes terrible!"

The sound of Edward and Winry arguing reaches my ears while I sat quietly eating my dinner next to Miss Pinoko. Simply ignoring them since Miss Pinoko said it was best to do so instead of getting caught in the middle of it.

My eyes shift over from my plate and over to my untouched glass of milk that sat next to my plate as I was busy eating my food.

I honestly couldn't even remember what I liked or what didn't like for the most part until I was presented the item. So I couldn't help but wonder if milk was really that bad that Edward is willing to put up that much of a fight to avoid drinking it?

I shrug as I place down my fork beside my plate.

Only one way to find out.

I move my hand out and wrap my fingers around the cold glass before pulling it up and pressing the edge of the glass against my lips as I tilt my head back.

I made a face at the taste as I swallow some of the milk. Scrunching up my nose and knitting my eyebrows together. To be honest, I didn't really like it. But arguing about it stillseemed pointless to me as the taste was toleratable.

I go to place the cup next to my plate so then I go back to eating my food. "Skye!" I jumped at the sternest in Winry's voice. My left knee jerked up and it the underside of the table. I wince at the shot of pain as I look up at Winry who was giving me a stern look with her hands on her hip.

And let me tell you, a pregnant woman that had a stern look like that was quite frightening to say the least, especially seeing as I didn't know why she was looking at me like that.

"Don't think I didn't notice that look of distaste when you took a sip of your milk! You better drink that milk or I'll-"

 _"Your father won't be happy if you don't drink your milk."_

I heard a voice that wasn't mine ring out through my head that caused a shiver to run down my spine. But I shook my head, forcing it to the back of my mind before forcing my attention back onto Winry as I put up my hands up. "Okay! Okay! Calm down." I cut her off from her rant. "While I don't like milk, I can tolerate the taste so I will drink it and I think arguing about it is pointless anyway."

She stares at me in surprise for a minute before nodding her head in approval at me which causes me to let out a breath of relief. Only for her to turn and glare at Edward which causes him to cower in fear which I crack a grin at.

"You better drink that milk or else!" She tells Edward who mutters out what sounded like a 'Yes ma'am'.

"Winry, you need to take a breather. You shouldn't let yourself become so angry so easily." Miss Pinoko tells Winry with a chuckle.

A frown settled onto Winry's face as she narrowed her eyes onto Edward before letting out a sigh. "Yes, Granny." Winry then sits back down in her chair.

After I finished my food and milk. I stood up from the table. "I'm off to bed. Don't end up killing Edward now Winry. See you in the morning." I tell them before heading up the stairs, not waiting for a response.

Aside from the noise, my feet made when it made contact with the wooden stairs and the mindless chatter that came from the living room it was silent as I made my way up the stairs and down the hall, heading straight to the guest bedroom I was using during my stay here. However long that may be.

The silence only caused my mind to track back to the voice I heard ring out loud and clear through my head,

 _Your father won't be happy if you don't drink your milk._

The voice I had heard my head wasn't mine and it caused a shiver zip down my spine. It sounded as if it was from a woman and it sounded as if it had a sinister tone underlying it. It was soft and gentle too but also demanding and had sternest to it. It was hard to explain, to be honest. One thing was certain though, and it was the voice creeped me out.

I shook my head as I walked into the guest room as I pull off my white jacket before throwing it onto a chair and changing into a pair of pajama pants.

There was no point in worrying myself over such small details.

It's probably best I don't think about it until I get more pieces to the puzzle. For now, It's time to go to sleep.

 **.o0o.**

 _I sat at the dinner table with my sister and my mother._ _Eating my food slowly and quietly and my sister was doing the same._ _I had barely touched my milk while my sister had already drunk half of it._ _"Sandra, you haven't touched your milk." I hear my mother say softly to me causing me to look up at me._ _I saw a twinkle of mischief as a grip creeping up on to her face._ _A shiver went down my spine at the sight of this._ _"You remember what happened last you didn't drink your milk right?" She asked._ _I swallowed hard before exchanging looks with my sister. Looks of fear._ _I look back at my mother. The person that should be protecting me and my sister. But instead seemed to enjoy installing fear in us._ _"Yes ma'am, I remember," I tell her as I made eye contact with her._ _"Then you know that your father won't be happy if he finds out you didn't drink your milk."_ _I shook my head. "I'll drink it, mother. I just haven't gotten to it yet as I was busy enjoying the food you made us." I tell her as I was still making eye contact with her._ _Mother didn't like it if we avoided contact with her. Made her think were spineless weaklings and that was the last thing I wanted her to see me as._ _She just smiles at me her creepy smile before going back to eating._ _I looked back at my sister with a small smile. One that she mirrored back at me._

 **.o0o.**

I wake up to the sound of yelling coming from downstairs.

I blinked a few times before rubbing my eyes as I sat up. I yawn and stretch. I could still hear yelling and could actually make out what sounded like curse words. Not only that, but it sounded like it was coming from Edward.

I frown in confusion as I push the blanket off me. What is he yelling about so early in the morning?

I let out a soft sigh as I listen to the sounds of Edward yelling out curses and something about his leg missing.

Only way to find out is if I go down stairs.

I thought to myself as I push myself out of my bed, pressing my feet against the cold wooden floor as I walk across the guest room that I was using.

As I walked out of the room, my mind trails back to the dream I was having. Once again, I remember that I was talking to someone but I couldn't remember who I was talking to and what we were talking about. It didn't help that everything was blurry and that shapes and colors seem to be mashing themselves together.

I just shook my head as I walk down the stairs in only my tank top and in blue and white striped pajama pants.

Now that I was closer to the source of all the noise. I could make out what sounded like laughing but could still hear Edward's yelling out curses.

My eyes widen at the scene I ended up stumbling upon once I turned around the corner.

I watch as I noticed Winry was sitting in a chair and appeared to be dying of laughter while Edward looked beyond pissed and was hopping around on one foot while in only a black tank top and boxer.

I felt my mouth dry as my jaw hangs in shock. All I could focus on was the fact that Edward was missing a leg even though he had two legs just the other day.

"Nice to see that your awake Skye." I hear Miss Pinako's voice coming from behind me.

I turn to around to face her in surprise. "Miss Pinako?" I say out of surprise. "W-What is going on? Why does Edward have only one leg?" I asked.

The old woman grins. "I guess this is an unusual site for normal people to walk on to when they first wake up. I'm assuming Edward didn't tell you that he has an automail leg."

I shook my head. "Uh, what's automail?" I ask, remembering that the sign outside of the house also had that word on it.

"A mechanical limb. Me and Winry are both automail engineers." Miss Pinako answers . "We basically build fake limbs for people who need them and includes Ed."

There was a thud that caused me to look back at the scene between the married couple. The only difference was that Edward has fallen face first on to the floor while Wintry appered to be laughing even harder. "Oh, uh, where is his fake leg then?" I asked as I look back at Miss Pinako as I stand in place, completely baffled by the scene before me.

I watch as Miss Pinako takes a breath from her long pipe before answering me. Amusement seemed to dance in her eyes. "Oh, sometimes when Winry gets mad at Ed she'll unattached his limb when he's sleeping." She answered.

"Wouldn't he noticed that?" I asked in confusion as I tried think of how an mecincal limb would work.

"Well Edward is a heavy sleeper but you don't really feel it when it's being detached. Only when it's being reconnected." She answered simply.

"Oh." Was all I could say before looking back between Edward and Winry when I noticed that I couldn't hear anymore laughing.

Winry seemed to have calmed down a bit since the last time I looked at her since she appeared to just be sitting there with a smirk on her face while Edward was sitting on the floor as he was now glaring at the floor. Muttering stuff under his breath.

"Uh...G-Good morning." I stuttered out to them. This causes them to both to look at me.

Winry smiles at me while Edward's face turns red in embarrassment. "Good morning Skye. I hope we didn't wake you up with the racket we were making." Winry tells me warmly, not sparring a single look at Edward as she kept her gaze on me.

"No, it's fine," I answered stiffly before glancing at the pouting Edward. "Uh, don't you think you should give him his leg back now?"

Winry looked at Edward with a stern look while there was a look of hope on his. She sighs. "Fine." She says before getting up and leaving the room, probably to retrieve Ed's missing leg.

"Yes!" Edward cheers as he got back up on one foot.

What a weird family.

I smile at the thought through.

At least they'll keep things interesting.


	12. Chapter 11

**Author Note:**

Okay, so originally, I had a set date of when I will update this book but you forget about that because that plan is in the garbage right now due to my own fault of not being very motivated. But! I do plan on continuing this story and publishing chapters for it. Currently, I have 29 chapters almost 30 chapters written for this story but only 19 of those chapters has been edited which is the problem. Editing makes me very unmotivated which is why updated are a little slow but it's also slow on her because I'm more active on Wattpad then I am on here. Sometimes I forget that I have a fanfic account because I get busy with school and stuff. Right now we're doing midterms. Luckily, tomorrow is the last day for midterm exams and it is also the last day of school for me until Chrismas break so ya!

Also, despite having almost 30 chapters, I am still not yet done writing the story. As the editing is taking much longer than expected, as I had needed to go back and add in more scenes between chapters so then the story flowed more easily and stuff and in other words, it's complicated but don't worry, I got it under control! No need to worry at all...I think. But ya, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and all the other chapters and appreciate all the reviews I get from ya.

Thank you for reading!

 **Chapter 11 - Nicknames**

I bend down to grab some flowers from the ground as the wind blows against me which causes my shoulder length hair to dance in the wind which I had decided to leave out of its usual ponytail.

I stopped when I had a handful and sat down near a river as my hands start weaving the colorful flowers without much thought. My hands seeming on there own as my mind begins to zone out.

Thinking about everything that was happening. The usual questions that ask myself litter themselves across my mind once more but I try to push them back and think of happier.

Like what I should do if I see Elicia again.

That's if I see her again of course.

I couldn't help but wonder where I learned to make flower crowns. There was something calming about I realized I was able to do this when Elicia ad handed me a bunch of flowers and my hands just took over on there own as soon as they touched the flowers.

 _ **CRUNCH!**_

The loud crunch made me drop my flower crown out of surprise as I immediately jump to my feet and started scanning the area around.

The thought of someone I didn't know watching me made the hair on the back of my neck stand as I did a 180. Stopping only when I spot a few bushes in one spot while I stood in a mostly open grass area.

I jump back when someone decides to pop out of the bush right then and there causing me to straighten out my back as I stare down at the black haired boy with brown eyes, who appeared to be shorter than me and skin color that was almost the same color as dirt.

He waves at me with a wide grin, one that reminds me of Elica's smile. A smile full happiness and innocents. "Hey, sorry about that. Didn't mean to scare you. It just your new here and I wanted to meet the new kid. My name is Nathan. But you can call me Nate." He tells me as he sticks an arm out with his hand stretched out in front of me.

I just stare at him. "Uh, hi Nathan. Um, why are you in a bush." I ask as I choose to ignore his hand with a frown.

He blushed as he looked down at his feet before stepping out of the bush as he dropped his arm back down to his side. "Sorry, I'm not used to meeting new people so I resort to hiding when there are new people are around."

I walked closer to him as I try to look him in the eye. He kept avoiding eye contact and was shifting from foot to another as I stepped towards him.

"Well, my name is Skye," I tell him as I stick out a hand for him to shake and force a small smile to appear on my face.

It doesn't hurt to at least try to be friendly to others. Maybe this could help me in the long run and getting my mind off stressful matters would be nice.

He grins at me as he grabs hold of my hand to shake it. "It's nice to meet you, Skye. I hope we can become good friends." He tells me, excitement seemed to fill his voice.

I simply nod towards him before moving my arm to motion to where I was previously sitting by the creek. "Would you like to join me, Nathan?" I asked before making my way to my spot and sitting back down onto it.

"Ya! Sure! I'll love too!" I hear the boy exclaim as I hear the sound of his footsteps before he appeared beside me, sitting with his legs crossed. "So what's your favorite thing to do?" He asked.

"Hmm," I thought to myself as my hands return to working on the flower crown. To be honest, I wasn't sure how to answer that. I wasn't sure what I liked to do seeing as I couldn't remember anything. "My favorite thing to do is to make flower crowns. It's calming."

Nathan smiles. "It does sound calming. I personally love to learn new things and so I spend most of my time reading."

I nod, listening to him as I tie one more knot. "There, it's done," I tell him as I hold my hands out with the flower crown sitting on them.

He looks over the colorful flower crown with a look of curiosity. "Very pretty. I like how you used different colored flowers." He tells me as he gently takes hold of the flower crown.

I watch as he places it on his head before standing up with his side facing me. He places a hand on his hip while another hand was pointing in the direction in front of him.

"I am now Prince Nathan of the Flower Kingdom." He says in a loud and clear voice with a grin spreading from ear to ear.

I snorted as I grin a feeling of this being familiar made its way through me. "Prince Nathan, you must excuse me for not bowing before you since it's not really my style and I don't really feel like getting up," I tell him as I shifted my position to where my knee was up against my chest and my head was placed on my knee while another leg was still laying on the ground.

Nathan's face then changes from a grin to a look of annoyance. "Guards! Arrest this girl for she has committed the crime of disrespecting the prince." Nathan calls out as he puts towards me.

I snorted again before I burst out laughing. Nathan grins before he starts laughing himself.

 **.o0o.**

I open the door that leads me into the Rockbell house, the smell of food made it's way to me, causing my stomach to growl as I hear the sound of chatter fill my ears as I close the door behind me before walking into the room that dinner table.

There, I could see Winry, Edward, Miss Pinako, with two new people sitting at the table, who seemed to be getting ready to eat dinner.

Winry smiles at me when she sees me walk inside. "Skye, I was wondering when you were going to come inside. I was about to send Ed to go get you." Winry tells me with a soft smile as I walk up to the table and a grab a plate but gave her a smile as I nod towards her.

"What exactly did you do that kept you out all day?" Edward asked as I was getting myself a plate of food.

I sat at the table before answering. "I meet this boy named Nathan Clockworks and I spent the day hanging out with him," I answered.

I started eating my food as Edward asked the next question with a raised eyebrow. "Clockworks? I don't remember there being a family going by that surname living here."

Winry rolled her eyes. "That's because they moved here shortly after you decided to go on your journey two years ago. Not only that, but you never stayed long enough to actually meet them." Winry tells him.

Miss Pinako smiles. "Yes, I met because he needed an automail leg. Since when he moved here with his son he was missing a leg. They had moved here because they weren't happy in the city and it made sense to come here since has family here."

"I'm guessing you made a leg for him then," Edward stated as he started eating the food that was on his plate.

"Of course, I warn him how painful the automail surgery was going to be, just like I did with you but he still went through it." Miss Pinako tells us while Winry nods in agreement to what the older woman says. "He didn't want his son to be stuck with a father that is missing a leg is what he told me."

"I met the kid myself a few times. He's probably one of the most well-mannered kids I've ever met, especially for a boy his age." Says a woman with blonde hair and brown eyes.

I look up at her in surprise as I had forgotten that they were here before I begin studying the two newcomers.

The woman sticks out her hand towards me with a grin as her eyes sparkle with mischief. "My name is Elizabeth but I don't like that name so just me Lizz. This guy here is my fiance, Cameron. I am also Edward's older cousin." She tells me as she points to the man with black hair and black eyes and who had a small smile on his face.

I nod. "It's nice to meet you Lizz. My name is Skye."

"Oh so you have no problems calling her by her nickname but you can't call me by my nickname?" Edward complained as he waved his fork around.

"That's because she doesn't like the name Elizabeth so it would be rude of me to call her that," I explain.

"Then you're saying that if I had told you that I don't like being called Edward. Then you would call me by my nickname instead then, right?" He asked.

"No."

His face slams against the table. My frown tips up into a smile for a second before forcing it to be a frown again.

He looks up at me with his chin resting on the table. "And why is that?" He asked with annoyance laced in his voice.

"Because I don't like you," I answered while fighting to hide a grin.

Lizz chuckles as she and the others watch our interaction.

"But you just met Lizz." Edward pointed out.

"Exactly, So I wouldn't have a reason to not like her," I tell him.

"And why do you not like me?"

"Because you pretended that you were dying when we first met," I answered bluntly.

That caused Lizz and Cameron to burst out laughing while Winry choked on her drink and Miss Pinako raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

I watched with a grin as Edward's face flushed red while Winry glares at him. "Really Ed?!"

Edward cringed as he raised his hands up in defense. "It was meant as a joke! I didn't actually think she would take it so seriously!"

This of course only caused Winry to lecture him which in turn caused Edward to glare at me while I bit my lip as I struggle to stifle a laugh.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - Flower Crowns**

 _I sat outside by the creek with a small pile of flowers by my feet. Right next to me was my recently turned 7-year-old sister. Nina watched with her eyes sparkling brightly as I weave the flowers together._

 _I tied the last knot and I hold out the flower crown to her for her to take. She grabs a hold of it and places it on her head with a wide grin on her face._

 _I then grab my own flower crown that I had already made and place it on to my head._

 _Nina stands up with her side facing towards me and was pointing towards the sky. "I am Princess Nina of the Flower Kingdom!" She says in her squeaky high pitched voice._

 _I let out a laugh as I stand up next to her with my hands on my hips. "And I am queen Skye of the flower kingdom," I say in a clear, loud voice, introducing myself with the nickname that Nina gave me. It was much better than Sandra which was such a boring name._

 _We then fall onto the ground in fits of laughter. Once we had calmed down. I noticed how the sun was starting to set. I look over at Nina who seemed to be fighting back a yawn._

 _I push myself off the ground and walk over to her before bending down in front of her with my back facing her._

 _"Come on Nina, it's time to go home," I tell her softly_

 _"I don't want to go home though. I don't like it there." Nina tells me but climbs onto my back anyways._

 _With a frown on my face, I push my legs straight as adjust my arms around Nina's legs "Don't worry Nina, we'll leave that place someday. Someday it will just be us too. I just need you to wait just a little bit longer."_

 _"Okay, Sissy."_

 **.o0o.**

"Okay Nathan, this is how you make a flower crown. Watch carefully now, one wrong move could make all the flowers fall apart." I tell the boy that was currently staring intently at the flowers in my hands.

"You pull the flowers through here and here," I explain as I point to certain places that the flowers had to go through.

He looks down at the flowers in his hands and mimics what I do with almost no trouble.

"Good," I tell him with a smile as I continue showing him what to do next.

"How old are you?" Nathan asked as loops the fowers together.

I looked up in surprise as I wasn't expecting the question. "14," I answered as I decided to go with the age that the doctor gave me.

"I'm 12 so that makes you two years older than me," Nathan tells me.

I nod. "Okay, my turn to ask a question. What's your favorite color?" I ask as I continue to show Nathan where to weave the flowers.

"Hmm, blue and red," Nathan tells me as he weaves the flowers together, not yet making a mistake. "I'm guessing your favorite colors are light blue and white."

I nod with a smile. "We're almost done with the flower crowns," I tell him.

"Alright, what's your favorite food," Nathan asked.

"Bread," I answered simply, it was something figured out earlier today as Winry and offered some bread rolls to me.

Nathan stops weaving the flowers together as he looks up at me with a surprised look. "Bread?"

I nod as I tie the last knot to my flower crown. "Bread," I repeated as I look up at him. "Stop looking at me with that judgmental look. I like eating it as a snack for your information."

Nathan tied the last knot to his flower crown before placing it to the side before crossing his arms over his chest. "I was not giving you a judgemental look."

"You did," I tell him.

"I did not." He tells me.

"You did."

"Did not." Speaking faster by the second.

"Did to."

"Did not."

"Did to."

"Did not."

"Did to."

"Did not."

I grin. "Did not," I tell him.

"Did to." He says without thinking.

I said nothing as I waited for him to realize what he said. He stared at me for a second, waiting for me to say something but after a few seconds, confusion showed on his face before his eyes widen in surprise. Realizing what he had said. "Hey!" He yelled. "No fair!"

I grin cheekily. "Who says I was a fair person?" I asked.

He pouted before grinning as he stood up. I raised an eyebrow and with my hands raised in defense.

"I wonder," Nathan begin. "Are you ticklish?"

I opened my mouth as to warn him not to come near me as I rush to get to my foot.

But he threw himself on to me before I could fully stand up, throwing us both onto the ground.

I squealed as he started tickling my sides.

"N-Nathan!" I yelled. "S-stop!" I yelled while trying not to laugh.

I struggled under his weight as I felt a sense of panic soar through me, as the feeling of being trapped felt familiar causing me to attack without thinking.

By shoving my knee up and hitting him right in the middle of his stomach.

"Ow!"

The loud yelp that filled my ears caused me to snap back into reality as Nathan pushed himself off me and flipped on to the ground beside.

I blinked in surprise as I sat up and looked over in Nathan's direction, who was now sitting up, rubbing his stomach while his face was scrunched up in pain.

I felt my cheeks flush as they begin to burn. "I-I'm really sorry, I don't know what came over me," I said quietly, still trying to get over the feel of the sudden adrenaline.

The boy just looks up at me with a smile. "It's alright. It was an accident. I'm fine."

I felt the tension that I didn't realize was there disappear as I let out a sigh of relief before pushing myself to my feet and holding my hand out to him. "Come on. We should start heading back. It's getting late." I tell him, pointing to the sunset with my other hand.

"Ya sure," He says as he grabs ahold of my hand. "But first." He then says, causing me to raise an eyebrow as I go to pull him up.

Only to suddenly get jerked back down to the ground causing me to land right back on top of him.

I blinked in surprised before shooting him a glare. "Jerk," I mutter as I lay across his stomach while he was in another fit of laughter.

"It's called payback Skye!" I hear him say as I push myself off of him and dust myself off once I was standing up again.

"Now you can get up on your own," I tell him with a grin before turning around to start heading home.

The grin was then replaced with a look of confusion when I saw something out of the corner of my eye or more like someone.

There appeared to be a tall blonde man and a woman with black long hair walking down the dirt path. I could see the woman's face but didn't recognize her. Not only that but she had a weird style of clothing. But that's not what's confusing the confusion. I couldn't see the man with blonde hair's face and he honestly looked like Edward from the back.

The problem though, was that this guy had really short hair.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 - Bitter**

I felt my eyebrow rise as I wonder why Edward's hair seemed so much shorter than this morning and that he was wearing different clothes too.

Weird, he couldn't have randomly decided to cut his hair short, could he?

"Hey Skye, you there?" I hear Nathan ask with curiosity lacing his voice.

I look towards the short boy who held a look of confusion and a small smile made its way to my face. "Of course, I just need to do something before heading home. You go ahead, I'll see you tomorrow, okay." I tell him as I wave a hand in front of my face.

He nods in understanding as he smiles. "Okay, same time right?" He asked with hope lacing his features.

A wide grin takes place over my face, showing him my teeth in the process. "Of course, see you then." I then wave bye to him before he turned around and started walking away from me.

After the short boy turned away and disappeared around a corner. I turned away and begin to run towards where I saw the black hair girl and Edward's look like. "Hey, Edward!" I yelled. This caused the girl and Edward to freeze. A look of confusion was on her face. "What happened to your-" I was cut off as the guy that I thought was Edward decided to turn his head around to look at me.

I skid to a stop right in front of them before taking a step back from them. "Your not Edward." I point to the blonde haired guy with my index finger in his face.

He chuckles with a smile on his face as he softly pushes my hand out of his face causing me to drop my arm to my side. "No, I'm Alphonse, Edward's younger brother." The blonde haired man tells me.

"Oh." Was all I said as my face starts to heat up in embarrassment as I cross my arms over my chest once again. "Sorry, but aren't you a few days early?"

"Ya, we got here sooner than we thought we would," Alphonse tells me as he begins rubbing the back of his neck with his left hand before his eyes shifted over to the girl beside him causing me to look over at the girl whose height stopped near Alphone's shoulders.

"You must be Mei," I tell her as I hold my hand out for a handshake with a polite smile towards her as I made sure to stand and make eye contact.

She smiles at me. "Yes, I am. I'm assuming your Skye."

I nod with a smile. "Yes, It's nice to meet you, Mei and Alphonse."

 **.o0o.**

The sound of my feet meeting the wood filled my ears as soon as I took my first step into the Rockbell house with Alphonse and Mei right behind me as I took a deep breath. "Edward! Your brother is here along with Mei!" I yelled into the rarely quiet house.

I heard footsteps and after a few seconds, Edward and Winry appear around the corner. The two smile when they see Alphonse and Mei.

"Brother!" Says Alphonse before embracing Edward which causes Edward to pat his brother on the back while chuckling. Winry goes to stand beside Mei and they exchange smiles before looking back at the brothers in amusement.

There was a frown on my face as I watched the brothers embrace each other in a brotherly hug.

I knew I should have seen this as a heartwarming scene, one that brought a smile to your face. It should have but it didn't. Instead, it was a heartwarming scene that caused bitterness to swirled inside of me as I could only frown at the sight of the two brothers hugging and at the sight of smiles that Winry and Mei shared. They were all close, like a family.

The sounds of them talking and filling each other in when it came to the topic of what was going on in there life, filled my ears.

I turn around, facing my back towards them. I couldn't stand looking at them anymore. Staring at that scene felt like a stab in the heart over and over again.

Something in the back of my mind told me that I would never experience the happiness that they get to experience. That I would never get to reunite with my family.

I felt the tension in my shoulders as my hands tighten into small fists. I felt tears prickle at the corner of my eyes.

The thought of never finding my family and of never remembering them has crossed my mind but I always shrugged it off. I always told myself that there was no point in worrying about it seeing as I had better things to do then just sit around and pity myself.

So I kept myself busy to avoid thinking about such depressing thoughts. I kept myself busy by helping Winry and Miss Pinoko with chores, by annoying Edward, hanging out with Nathan, avoiding Den, and reading the books they had on automail when no one was looking. I honestly don't know why but I felt embarrassed by my sudden interest in automail so I kept it hidden.

But despite living in a small town in the countryside, I was able to find ways to keep myself busy so then I didn't go thinking about depressing thoughts. Not only that, but Edward seemed so confident that we were going to find my parents that I honestly believed him.

I was woken from my thoughts when I heard Winry's voice. "Skye, are you okay?" I heard Winry's voice which was laced with concern.

They're not my family, so I don't see why they care so much. It's clear that it's just pity and that there just acting nice.

I took a deep breath as I blink back the tears. Unclenching my fists as my shoulders lose their tension but it still felt as if I had the world weighing down my shoulders.

Once I had my emotions in check which didn't take long, I turn around to face them with a small smile.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about something. Nothing to worry about." I tell them, but that was nothing but a lie.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 - Screams**

 **3rd Person View**

The night has finally settled in, meaning everyone was asleep in the Rockbell home. Well, almost everyone, as in the kitchen, stood Edward, Alphonse, and Mei as they stood around the kitchen counter.

Edward, while leaning against the counter top with a tired expression all over his face, was the first to speak and complain. "Mei, what's so important that I can't go to bed? It's late and I'm tired and I'm sure you and Al are tired from your travels." Edward tells her.

Mei lets out a tired sigh at the sound of her friend irritated tone as she lends against the countertop. "Trust me, Ed, I would love to go to sleep right now. I just thought this was important to talk about seeing as it concerns Skye." Mei explains.

Edward raised an eyebrow immediately straighten out at this while Alphonse silently watches from across the countertop. Observing the two quietly in case he had to step in to stop them from getting into an argument.

"It's just that, the moment I met her. I've noticed that there's something strange about her chi. It flows differently compare to any amestrisian that I've ever met and the same goes for anyone I've met in Xing. Not only that, but she seems to have a slight accent too. She could be from other countries but I'm not sure where." Mei explains.

"Hmm, You don't think she could be a Drachma spy? I wouldn't put it past them to send a child and somehow brainwash them into thinking they can't remember anything." Edward tells them.

"It's not a far-off idea. But I don't know, that just doesn't sound right either. She seems too carefree to be a spy." Says Mei.

"Her chi doesn't remind you of homunculi, right?" Alphonse finally spoke up. His question immediately caused Edward to stiffen.

Mei shook her head which caused the brothers to immediately realize a sigh of relief. "No, definitely not. I only feel one soul coming from her. Not only that, but I feel nothing evil coming from her." Mei tells them which causes the brothers to relax.

Edward releases the breath he was holding as he runs a hand through his hair. "So she's not an amestrisian and she's not from Xing. She doesn't act like a spy so she can't be from Dramacha. Not only that, but I remember the clothing she was wearing when I first met her which was a simple black t-shirt and long blue jean pants. That's not Xing like clothing. I don't think that Dramacha like clothing either." Ed listed the facts, getting more and more frustrated as he continued listing them only to just throw his hands up in the air. "I give up." He called out as he turned away from in frustration.

Mei sighs. "Ed quit being dramatic. I know there's not much to go off but you need to calm down. Something like this takes time. But its so strange," Mei tells him as her fingers begin to tap against her chin. "To just find a girl in the middle of a desert that has no recollection of her past. It just doesn't make any sense." Mei tells them.

Alphonse sighs. "No, it doesn't Mei. There's nothing normal about this situation. I understand you just want to help the girl but it won't do you any good if you stress yourself over it. Come on, let's go to bed and get some sleep. We can think more about this in the morning when we actually get some sleep." Al tells them.

Mei sighs while Edward nods in agreement. "Yes, that does sound like a good idea." Mei agrees with Alphonse.

The three of them go to leave the kitchen only to hear a scream break the silence.


End file.
